Witness Protection Program
by loveforever7250
Summary: Do you know what it's like, to have the person you love more then your own life taken away from you? Do you know what it's like thinking that they are dead? Well I do. And that's the story I am telling today


Disclaim. Own nothing. Belongs to dick wolf. Enjoy and R&R please. :D

'Liv we have to get in there.' he said, motioning towards the abandoned warehouse. 'El, we should wait for backup.' she said back to him. He looked back at her in disbelief.  
'Liv, if we don't get in there soon-' he didn't finish she had stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. 'I said SHOULD El. You're right. We need to get in there.' she said to him. They both ran in, pulled out their guns and carefully looked around. Suddenly there was a gunshot, and Olivia's world had turned upside down.  
'NO! ELLIOT!!!' she ran to him, holding him in her arms, crying. 'Liv...' he moaned. She cried even harder. 'That's it honey, keep talking to me. I'm here. Don't you dare give up on me Elliot.' she sobbed just as paramedics rushed in. 'Please! Please help him!' she screamed. 'Detective Benson we will do everything we can.  
We need to get him to the hospitol. You may come with us.' he didn't need to say it twice. She ran into the ambulance. They got to the hospitol, and she was forced to stay in the waiting room while he was in surgery. The rest of the squad came in and saw her crying into her hands. Fin ran up to her, being the 'big brother' that he was, and held her close to him. She cried uncontrollably into his chest. 'What if he doesn't make it Fin? What if-' she said, not being able to finish. He didn't know what to say. He coudln't tell her that he was going to be okay, becuase if he didn't make it, she would break down completely. 'Shhh' was all he could say to her. Just then a doctor came out. 'Elliot Stabler?' he asked as Olivia shot up like a rocket. 'How is he?!' she asked. The doctor sighed. 'I'm so sorry. We did everything we could.' he said, then walked away. Everyone looked at Olivia. Her breathing quickened, she got dizzy, Fin saw her tumbling towards the ground, and caught her just in time. 'Liv? Liv? C'mon baby girl.' he said shaking her. She opened her eyes. 'ELLIOT! I WANT ELLIOT! BRING ME ELLIOT!!' she screamed. Fin just held her closer to him, feeling the tears run down her face. 'Liv? Honey we need to go back to the presinct.' Cragen told her. She just nodded.  
They all walked out of the hospitol.

Olivia walked into the 1-6 and her eyes automaticly found their way to HIS desk. She sat down at hers. Tears still rapidly flowing down her face. After hours of crying at her desk, two strangers walked in and found their way to Olivia's desk. 'Detective Benson?' one of them asked. She looked up at them, confusion on her face. 'Come with us. It's very important. We need to take you somewhere.' The other one said to her. She just sat there confused then got up and followed them. They led her to a black van and said nothing all the way to their destination. They arrived somewhere she was unfimiliar with. She got out of the car and heard on of them call out to the blackness. 'Alright, she's here. You have half an hour.' he said. Then out of the shadows a figure appeared. Olivia gasped and ran into the arms, of none other than Elliot Stabler. 'Elliot, how-they said you were-' she couldn't say anything. She fell into his grasp, and instantly began crying.  
'Witness Protection?' she had asked. She felt him nod his head yes. She cried harder. She was estatic that he was in fact alive, but devestated that he was being taken away from her. He just held her closer. 'I'm sorry Liv, I wish, I wish I could have told you sooner. We would have had more time.' he said looking into her eyes. 'Told me what?' she asked, the tears still rolling down her face. 'Liv, I love you.' he whispered. She smiled sadly. 'I love you too.' she whispered back. Not a second later, his lips were against hers, only pulling away when they needed air. They both cried in each others arms. 'I promise you Liv. As soon as this guy is found, I will come right back to you. I swear to you. I love you.' he said as the two men came back. 'Detective Stabler, ten minutes.' he warned. Elliot sighed. 'Okay'  
he said sadly. 'I'll miss you El. I love you so much. Please, make sure they get this guy fast. I don't know how long I can last without you.' she sobbed. In reaction,  
his lips crashed against hers. 'I love you, I'm sorry I have to go.' he said, giving her one last quick kiss, and hug, then ran to the van. She began crying again and just waved. She walked back to the presinct. When she walked in, no one was there, and she was fine with that. She couldn't explain to everyone why she was crying. She couldn't tell them he was alive. She knew she couldn't.

A month went by, but if you asked Olivia, she would have told you it was a year. She refused to get a new partner. She knew Elliot would be back. Her phone went off. 'Benson.' she said into the phone. 'Hey Liv, it's me, if you're at the presinct, don't say my name out loud.' he said quickly. She ran up to the cribs getting looks of confusion from the rest of the squad. 'Okay, I'm in the cribs now. Oh Elliot, I miss you so much.' she nearly screamed into the phone. 'I know, I miss you too. I wish I could be there. How are you?' she sighed. 'As good as I possibly could be right now. El, it's been a month and it feels like it's been a year.' she said to him. 'I know honey, I know. I hope they find him soon, I don't think I can handle being away from you for much longer.' he said. He could hear her sobbing now. 'Oh Liv, please don't cry, I miss you so much, I love you.' he said to her. 'I l-love you t-too.' she sobbed into the phone. 'Damn it. I'm sorry Liv. I have to go. I'll call you again as soon as I can. I promise. I love you Liv.' he said to her, tears now rolling down his face as well. 'I love you too El. Bye.' she managed to choke out. The phone went dead, and she wiped her tears away. She waited untill her face went back to it's usual color, and then walked back down stairs and continued working.

Fin came over to her in caution. 'Liv? Baby girl are you okay?' he asked her. She looked at him for a moment. 'Fine, why wouldn't I be?' she asked him. She was trying to show very few emotions. He just shook his head and went back to his desk.

Three long years rolled by, and still no sign of this guy. Olivia was getting frustrated. She wanted Elliot home, now. Over the long three years she had gotten a call from Elliot twice a week. She looke up from her paperwork and looked at a picture of her and Elliot from the Christmas party, four years ago. She was in his arms, to her, the happiest place on Earth. She looked back down at her work. She heard her phone went off. She looked at it and saw that she had gotten a text message.

Look up.

She did as she was told and gasped as she saw a shadowed figure in the darkness. She didn't have to see him completely to know who it was. She jumped up from her desk and ran into his arms. She instantly was crying into his chest.

'Liv? What are you doing?' Munch asked. Liv looked at him and smiled. 'You guys wanna meet my boyfriend?' she asked, recieving shocked faces from both Munch and Fin. 'Um, sure?' Fin said, confused. He saw her grab someones arms, and he came out of the shadows. Everyone gasped. There stood Elliot Stabler. Very much alive.

'Elliot? Man we thought you were dead? Where the hell have you- Witness Protection.' he realized. 'Damn. Wait a minute. Liv, did you know he was in WPP?' he asked her and she gave him a guilty stare. Fin just gave her a stare back, not an angry one, cuz he knew she couldn't tell anyone. So he just went over and greeted Elliot back, as did Munch and Cragen. He was back, and he was hers.

TBC... 


End file.
